Maria the Virgin Witch
Maria the Virgin Witch (純潔のマリア Junketsu no Maria?, lit. "Maria the Virgin"), subtitled Sorcière de gré, pucelle de force, is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masayuki Ishikawa. Kodansha Comics USA licensed the manga and will release it in 2015.[1] An anime adaptation started airing in January 2015. Plot Set in France during the Hundred Years' War, it follows Maria, who is one of the most powerful witches of her era. She intervenes against the warring nations by using her succubus and incubus familiars to manipulate the opposing factions, as well as large-scale illusions, all for the sake of helping the people and maintaining peace. As a result, she has gained the appreciation of several villagers and the hostility of the Church, which considers her a heretic. Yet Maria is still a virgin and her own familiars tease her about it. As news of her actions spreads, Archangel Michael focuses on Maria and rejects her interference in human affairs. After a direct confrontation, Michael ultimately decides that Maria will lose her magical powers if she loses her virginity and also forbids her from publicly using magic, sending an angel called Ezekiel to oversee this decree. Characters ;Maria (マリア Maria?) :Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto[3] :The main character. A very powerful witch that hates conflicts, and because of her interference in the battles, she's forced by Heaven to stop using magic in front of common people, and the moment she loses her virginity, she will lose her powers. ;Artemis (アルテミス Arutemisu?) :Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa[3] :Maria's succubus familiar, who enjoys teasing Maria for her virginity and lack of experience. Despite that she's very protective of her mistress. ;Priapos (プリアポス Puriaposu?) :Voiced by: Mikako Komatsu[3] :Maria's incubus familiar who, unfortunately, lacks a penis since Maria doesn't know male anatomy very well. ;Ezekiel (エゼキエル Ezekieru?) :Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa[3] :An angel sent by Heaven to ensure that Maria doesn't use her magic in public, although Maria and her familiars always find loopholes to use it. She eventually comes to sympathize with Maria, and prevents herself from killing her when Michael orders her. ;Joseph (ジョセフ Josefu?) :Voiced by: Kenshō Ono[3] :A young man serving under Guillaume, who gets Maria's protection and becomes infatuated with the young witch and her dreams. He's also a virgin and tries to support Maria in any way he knows. ;Anne (アン An?) :Voiced by: Ai Kakuma[3] :A girl that takes a liking towards Maria. ;Martha (マーサ Māsa?) :Voiced by: Miyuki Ichijou[3] :Anne's grandmother. ;Garfa (ガルファ Garufa?) :Voiced by: Yūki Ono[3] :A mercenary of the french army who gets upset when Maria interferes with battles, since it means he doesn't get paid. He's assigned by Bernard and Guillaume into killing Maria if she keeps interfering. After killing Yvain, he loses his left arm by a straight cannonball during battle. He survives and fully gives his support to Bernard. ;Guillaume (ギヨーム Giyōmu?) :Voiced by: Bin Shimada[3] :Bernard's uncle and Joseph's master, who follows his nephew's plan into using Maria for their own goals. ;Lolotte (ロロット Rorotto?) :Voiced by: Sachiko Kojima[3] :A prostitute who works alongside the mercenary company Garfa belongs to. ;Yvain (イーヴァン Īvan?) :Voiced by: Kenta Miyake[3] :The leader of the mercenary force Garfa belongs to. He's murdered by Garfa during a battle when he threatens to take away all his earnings. ;Bernard (ベルナール Berunāru?) :Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai[3] :A cunning and ruthless Monk from the Roman Catholic Church, who starts manipulating Maria's actions into benefitting him and the French army. ;Gilbert (ジルベール Jirubēru?) :Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae[3] :A novice Monk from the Roman Catholic Church who works under Bernard. ;Viv (ビブ Bibu?) :Voiced by: Mamiko Noto[3] :A witch from England who fights for whoever pays her. She takes an interest in Maria and tries to convince her of losing her virginity. ;Michael (ミカエル Mikaeru?) :Voiced by: Kikuko Inoue[3] :The Head angel of Heaven who, after seeing Anne and Joseph's love for Maria, decides to give her another chance and assigns Ezekiel to watch her. ;Edwina :Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama :A shy witch who gives Maria the ingredients to make her medicines. She uses her cat familiar as messenger and to communicate with the other witches. Episodes Category:Adaptations Category:Anime Television Series Category:Comedy Anime Category:Drama Anime Category:Fantasy Anime Category:Magic Anime Category:Romance Anime Category:Tragedy Anime